sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Vesta (SMCU)
Sailor Vesta is the youngest member of the Sailor Crusaders, along with Sailor Juno, Sailor Ceres, and Sailor Pallas. Her civilian identity is Ves Ves. Profile Appearance Although she is the youngest of the Crusaders at about 15,700 years of age, Ves Ves is the tallest (however she may be the same height as the eldest Crusader, Ceres Ceres). She has fair skin and dark red eyes. Her hair is crimson, and is pulled into a long and high ponytail with a black band. As Sailor Vesta, she had scarlet red hair styled into a peculiar high ponytail, with multiple gold bands inlaid with red gems around the majority of it, and a long black band connected to a red oblong piece, that resembled a circle with a crescent-shaped bite taken out of it, containing the rest of her hair. Her sailor uniform consisted of a white leotard with a black chest bow and a red star-shaped brooch affixed to it. Her stripe-less sailor collar was red, her choker was red, her earrings were small red studs, and her tiara was gold with a red star. She had white bubble-like sleeves with a double row of white trim and white bicep-length gloves with red padding. Her skirt was red with a white bow that had a slight sheen of red at the back, and her footwear consisted of white knee-high boots with red inverted triangular arches with yellow stars. Biography First Sailor Crusade In the First Sailor Crusade that happened millennia ago, Sailor Vesta and her sisters served as the faithful guardians of the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the Milky Way, Sailor Galaxia. Along with many other Sailor Senshi of the Milky Way, they fought in the war that led to their eventual naming as Sailor Crusaders. The battle finally ended when Galaxia sealed her eternal enemy Chaos into the only one place where no one would be able to free it: inside herself. Thousands of years later, Chaos began to corrupt Galaxia’s soul, resulting in her releasing her own soul, her star seed, into space where it would be untainted by Chaos. When Vesta and the Crusaders discover that Galaxia had become soulless, they decided to go into exile. Death Busters Arc Sailor Vesta first met the Sailor Senshi of the Solar System when she encountered Sailor Mars while fighting a Demon in October 2015. Later, while following Mars into a night club where Mimi Hanyuu’s concert is held, she meets Sailor Jupiter, who recently introduced herself to her team mates Ceres, Juno and Pallas. Sailor Crusade Sailor Galaxia offers the Senshi the choice of working for her after giving up their Star Seeds; the Outer Senshi are offended by the offer, but the Sailor Crusaders accept, as they were formerly affiliated with Galaxia during the First Sailor Crusade. Sailor Galaxia removes the Star Seeds of the Crusaders, and golden bracelets appear on their wrists. As their first task, the Crusaders remove the Star Seeds of their former allies as the Outer Senshi just stand there, refusing to fight. The Sailor Starlights and Sailor Moon arrive at Sailor Galaxia's throne room and found out that the four Sailor Crusaders have joined forces with Galaxia and are stunned. At Sailor Galaxia's order, the Crusaders prepare to take Sailor Moon's Star Seed. The Starlights fight back, but they are overpowered. Sailor Galaxia then orders the Crusaders to take the Starlights’ Star Seeds, but instead, they abruptly turn and use the bolts from their bracelets to attack Sailor Galaxia. When she is struck, however, no Star Seed appears, and the four Senshi are stunned. Sailor Galaxia observes that she has never seen Senshi able to resist her control, and congratulates them on their plan, but then takes their bracelets away, causing the Crusaders to fade and die. After Sailor Galaxia is purified from Chaos, she with the help of Sailor Chibi Moon revived all the fallen Sailor Senshi, including Sailor Vesta, by returning their Star Seeds. Sailor Moon Omega biography Recruitment Another Story ''. Sailor Vesta is second from right.]] Sailor Vesta is in Sailor Venus’ team along with Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Haumea (Calaveras), Sailor Tin Nyanko and Sailor Starhealer. Sailor Venus’ team is dispatched to Giza, Egypt to unlock Kunzite’s Stone Gate. Powers * Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss - performed with Sailor Chibi Moon. * Crusader Asteroid Arrow - performed as a group. The Crusaders generate and launch an arrow-shaped energy beam. Trivia * Like the other Crusaders, Sailor Vesta′s personality in this adaptation is similar to the Outer Senshi in the anime. * Sailor Vesta’s birthdate, March 29, is inspired by Moonie Marvel Megaman’s fan works on the series. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Sailor Crusaders (SMCU) Category:Senshi Category:Female Category:Asteroid Senshi Category:Aries Category:Amazoness Quartet Category:Sailor Quartet Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War